The agent and the scientist in the elevator trap
by Exuperance18
Summary: SPOILER ALERT : Contains some references to the promo of episode 6 X 16 the blackout in the blizzard. My view  or wishes  on what Booth and Brennan talk about in that elevator when they can't escape anywhere ...


**SPOILER ALERT: Contains partial spoiler from episode 6 x 16 - the blackout in the blizzard, so if you don't want to be spoiled, you know what to do :)**

_If you're like me, you cannot pass in front of a Bones promo without looking at it. And when it's done, I have a million questions crossing my mind. My imagination goes crazy and it forms plenty of scenarios in order to fill in the blanks left by the promo. This elevator episode did exactly that to my mind, so I thought: why not put that on paper. So here it is. My very first fanfic and to be more precise the first one that got published __on the web. I hope you'll enjoy it._

_DISCLAIMER : I do not own Bones or its characters._

_Exuperance18_

_

* * *

_

'Oh Hello'

'Hello'

'Hello! Why is everyone saying hello? ' she asked

'Well Dr Brennan. It seems that I arrived in a very inopportune moment between you two and the use of a basic word such as hello is meant to diminish the awkwardness of the situation … I am currently witnessing … ' Sweets last words were hesitant , as his mind was totally absorbed by the scene in front of him.

'Oh … You are referring to our posture?' Brennan replied. 'We do have a very good explanation for that'

Now wandering his eyes between the agent and the doctor, Sweets added 'Yes, sure, I bet you do …'

'Save your saliva Bones. He already thinks that we were trying to make love in this place. It's written all over his face' Booth shouted.

Hesitantly adding 'No, no … that's not entirely true! Even if I think having sex together would be a great outlet for the two of you especially after all you've gone through …'

'You know what Sweets, why don't you keep that crap for yourself?'

Rolling her eyes, Brennan explained 'Booth wanted to propelled me through the escape hatch and when he bend down, we …' She looked at Booth , reluctantly, adding 'we heard his back cracked. It's been five minutes already and he hasn't been able to move since.'

From his point of view, which he must admit was quite pleasant to be, even considering the circumstances; Booth added 'Hey Sweets, do you think you call the rescue team to help us escape that elevator?' He asked grimacing with pain.

'Well, you did already half an hour ago, and I did fifteen minutes ago. With the blizzard going on, I guess all the rescue teams are on duty rescuing …' Sweets were dryly cut.

Booth chuckled and added sarcastically . 'and don't you think THIS could be considered as an emergency?'

'Agent Booth, you are obviously in great pain. Maybe you should change position. Lie down on the floor so you can rest. If the rescue teams take hours to come, …' leaving his words suspended he turned to Brennan 'do you have anything that you could give Agent Booth like Tylenol or Advil in the meantime?'

'No. I don't usually carry my pharmacy with me Dr Sweets' she was irritated at that point.

'Okay. I saw a pharmacy two blocks away. I will try to reach it and see if I can bring you some drugs for the pain. Okay?'

'Okay. Thanks Sweets. '

Displaying a Machiavellian grin, Sweets added 'Don't go anywhere!' before disappearing in the staircase.

B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&BB&B&B&BB&B&

A few minutes after Sweets left, Booth was lying on the floor. Brennan was trying to make him physically and mentally as comfortable as possible. Given the blizzard, it was likely that Booth would have to wait for hours until they'd be rescued.

Watching Brennan playing the doctor on him was a nice scene that Seeley Booth enjoyed very much and he couldn't honestly say that he had never fantasize about that. Until that moment. Brennan was on her knees and dangerously approaching him.

She added in a very innocent way that was all but innocent to him 'You know he was right'

Booth frowned and displayed a puzzled look indicating to Brennan that he didn't know what she was talking about.

'About sleeping together. It would be odd if we didn't.'

He interrupted 'right' his eyes focusing on her. How cute she was today.

'We both have excellent stamina. Making love would be quite satisfying.'She was displaying one of her beautiful smile. Evilly charming and disarming to the very special agent. Keeping eye contact with her, he was smiling and quickly considering what she had just said, he let out a suspended in the air 'yeah'.

Still smiling, she was playing with her jaws, as to tempt him even more. He kept looking at her for a few seconds, during which he regained his cool.

'Yeah … *clearing his throat* I .. huh … ha ha … For how long?' he asked

It was her turn to have a confused look on her face.

'I don't know what you mean'

'I agree that we would probably…**sighing** really enjoy making love to each other, but how long will it last? Listen Bones …' He was now looking down, trying to think of a way to simply tell her what he has on his mind and in his heart.

He sighed heavily before speaking again ' … I did some thinking lately.' A sad smile on his face. 'And I came to realize what I really want from life. Hannah loved me and I loved her. But I asked something she was not able to give me. And I don't think you're ever going to be giving me that either...'

Looking shyly at her, he was embarrassed. He knew that they would have that discussion one day but never thought this would occur in a place of neither of them could run away.

At the other side of the elevator, Brennan was processing his words.

'You're referring to getting married?'

'Yes, that. But also having children. I think Parker would like having a little sister or brother to play with. And honestly, I would love having a baby in my life.'

There was a silent break in which both of them was travelling back to painful places. Wishing they could change a question, an answer and ultimately their future together.

'How do you know I haven't changed my mind on that subject if you don't ask me?'

Her big blue eyes were staring at him intensely. Her amused smile from earlier was now gone and she was now displaying a very serious face. At her words, he suddently left his head.

Looking at her. He didn't know what to say.

'I made it clear in the SUV that I didn't want to have any regrets. I already have. For the way I handled the situation at that time. So, …' she paused. Biting her lower lips, she looked reluctant to pursue.

His eyes were looking into hers, inviting her to continue that sentence and let him know. He had to know. After a few seconds of silence, his eyes were now imploring her to speak. So she did.

'So, if this means that in order to be with you - and I mean fully be with you- I need to revise my views on marriage. I'll do it, Booth.' Her tone was soft and certain at the same time.

He was now beyond speechless. His jaws dropped and he was sure his throat would not have made any sounds if he had actually something to respond.

He began to sweat and his chest was burning. Now totally oblivious to his pain, he opened the collar of his shirt and loosened his tie. Desperately trying to get some fresh air in order to clear his mind, he sighed heavily.

Cautiously watching Booth's reaction, she added with the same voice tone: 'I don't expect you to give me an answer right away on that. But I do suggest you take some time to think about what I just said. And once you will be ready to move on –with me- it would probably be the right time for you to offer me a third option.'

She grinned waiting for him to say something.

'You know what Bones. It sounds good to me.' He added simply while smiling to her.

The end.

* * *

Please review if you liked it or not ... Thanks!


End file.
